


Movie Night

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians decide to have a movie night, it should be fun.  Why does Jack feel so suspicious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

"Hey!" Jack called out as he walked through the work shop. "I'm here! North, where are you?" Jack was only a few minutes late. North as said for everyone to be here tonight just as the sun was setting. So, where were they?

He glanced around and happened to catch Phil in the hallway. "Hey, Big Guy. Have you seen the others?"

Phil grunted and gestured to the stairway heading down below. 

Jack waved a thanks and he went down. "Hello? Guys?"

A door at the bottom of the stairway opened and Tooth peeked her head out. "Jack! " She flew up. "Jack, I swear I had nothing to do with this," she paused. "Well, I might have inspired it, but I swear I didn't think-"

"Whoa, whoa," Jack held his hands up. "What's wrong?"

Tooth opened her mouth, but Bunny appeared. "Bout time you got here!" Bunny crossed his arms over his chest. "You're late for our movie night."

"Movie night?" Jack frowned as he reached the bottom with Tooth close behind. "Since when do we have a movie night?"

"We decided to try something new," Bunny replied and lead Jack inside. It was a small room, but seemed cozy with a large tv in the center and a large couch and rug in the middle with a table placed in front.

Sandy glanced up and gave a wave and Jack waved back. "I didn't know North had a tv."

An image of an elf appeared over Sandy's head.

"It really belongs to the elves," Tooth explained. "Sometimes if they're 'helping' too much and getting on the Yetis nerves, North distracts them with the tv for a bit."

Jack nodded. He could see the elves being memorized in front of the tv for hours on end.

The door opened again as North entered holding a DVD case and a large plate of cookies. "Oh, good. Jack, you made it." He placed the cookies on the table and hummed as he wandered to the DVD player. "This should be fun movie to watch."

"Yeah, Mate," Bunny nodded and gave a grin that would send shivers down Pitch's spine. "We picked this out especially for you."

"Why are you grinning like that?" Jack asked suspiciously and heard a hard click from behind. "And why is Sandy locking the door?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Mate," Bunny replied as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Why don't you have a seat here" he pulled Jack and himself onto the couch. "Right, beside me."

Jack felt his paranoia increase, but North took the seat on the other side of him before Jack could question more.

"Let us start movie then," he said as he adjusted the cookies on the small table in front of them and hit play on the remote.

Jack stared at the tv screen as several snow flakes appeared on the screen. "What movie are we watching?"

"It's a holiday special, to be precise," Bunny explained. "And it's actually based on you."

Jack blinked. "What? Me? There's a tv special about me?" Bunny and North each gave a nod. Jack's suspicion was put aside as his curiosity took control. Jack hadn't ever really watched tv. He only began lately because of Jamie sneaking him downstairs to his basement to show Jack some of his favorite movies and tv shows. To think there was a something about him on there. He'd never imagine-

"I'M JACK FROST!" A small puppet creature suddenly appeared on the screen. Jack's jaw drop. He had pointed ears, white hair and wore an outfit very similar to North's elves, including a hat with a silver bell hanging on the end of it.

"I-is that suppose to be me?" Jack asked in shock and gripped his staff like it was a shield.

"Yes," North replied calmly. "But you must realize writers tend to throw their own versions into it."

Bunny nodded in agreement. "Too right, but look at on the bright side, Jack." He brought his face in closer and smiled. "At least he's doesn't wear a bow tie."

Now Jack understood what this was about. This was payback for all the teasing and jokes he did to North and especially Bunny for the cheesy tv specials he had seen on Jamie's tv. The Santa Clauses in most of them weren't terrible, but Bunny, oh how could Jack not mock Bunny? Not only were those Easter Bunnies cute and fluffy, but they wore bow ties. North had just laughed off the jokes in good fun, but not Bunny. He should have known Bunny was planning payback from the twitch he was giving off.

And Jack had to admit, showing him this horrible monstrosity was the perfect revenge. As a song began to play with the opening credits, Jack gave a nervous laugh and began to sit up. "You know, I just remembered that Quebec is far over due for a snow day, so I need to go-"

Jack was flung back down as a sand made seat belt appeared around his waist and rooted him to the cushion. Sandy used a sand whip and yanked Jack's staff from his hands. Jack shot a glare to Sandy as he grinned madly. He then mockingly shook his finger at Jack to scold him for trying to escape. Traitor! Jack thought.

The little Jack wannabe on the screen began to twirl around on the ice and whistle. Jack cringed. 

"Aw," Bunny commented. "I just love how the bell on his hat jingles."

"Come on, you guys can't be this cruel?" 

"Don't blame us," North chuckled as he took a cookie from the plate. "Was Tooth's idea."

"Tooth?" Jack turned to Tooth at the far end of the couch. She was timidly tapping the tips of her index fingers together. 

"Not exactly," Tooth muttered sounding guilty. "I just mentioned that there was a tv special on you back in the 1970s."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And you know about this how?"

Tooth sheepishly fiddled her thumbs. "My fairies may have watched it once or...a dozen times."

Jack moaned and Bunny tapped his shoulder. "Don't worry, Mate. " He grinned evilly at him. "This special is only an hour." He folded his arms in thought. "Course, I heard there was a recent modern remake of this too we should watch."

In self defense, Jack pulled the hood over his head. This would be the longest night of his life.


End file.
